


《无所事事二十四小时》

by raojia



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.交往后，假期同居中，但却依然在演’我不是基德’这样的设定前提2.但本质只是一个谈恋爱的小情侣的二十四小时罢了3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 4





	《无所事事二十四小时》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.交往后，假期同居中，但却依然在演’我不是基德’这样的设定前提  
> 2.但本质只是一个谈恋爱的小情侣的二十四小时罢了  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

“如果可以选的话。”面目模糊的女人坐在江古田2年B班倒数第二排靠窗的座位（俗称主角专用座）上微笑，托着腮提出她诡异的问题，从白马的角度看不清她的上半张脸，反倒是窗外的蓝天白云和樱花极盛，被衬托的分外诡异妖娆。

“黑羽和基德，你要哪一个？”

猝不及防的，异变陡生。

白马来不及回应，就见的周围的布景突然全都崩裂了下去，古怪的女人原地消失，空间里却突然填满黑白色块，而无限展开的虚空间他兀得听见一声响指，就见身着白衣的怪盗闪亮又突然得从他的左侧递上了玫瑰，而身为同班同学的黑羽则更莽撞一些，扑上来就拉起了他的右臂。

“瘪脚侦探～”/“白马！”

“我和那个高中生。”/“我和那个魔术师！”

“你要哪一个？”

他被生生吓醒了过来。

白马不常做噩梦，对这种睡到一半突然醒来的情况更没有适应机制，眼下这迷迷瞪瞪的一醒，少不得对着天花板发上半秒的呆，平日里运作精准的大脑也少不得要过一遍我是谁我在哪我为什么这么困等一系列的哲学问题。

某人颇有些细碎的呼吸声酣甜的在耳边响起。

黑羽同他共寝的时日尚短，两人睡眠时的习惯也还没有接洽完全，这会儿白马扭了头去看，就瞧见死小孩一副既沉又香的傻瓜睡相——胳膊枕他身上（这解释了白马噩梦的由来），被子却蹬到了脚踝，嘴里似乎有嘟囔什么梦话，然而眉头却是极舒展的，没有半分提防，或是警惕的心在。

白马的神志尚未清醒，处理事情也就慢了半拍，然而直觉和本能都在叫嚣着没有危险赶紧去睡，于是他也就只凭着模糊的意识把黑羽的被子往上拉了三分，然后勾住胸前的手往枕上一压，重新放任自己沉沉睡去。

时间走到凌晨四点半。

九点三刻，黑羽打着哈切准时醒来，随机变在对两人来讲稍稍有点夸张的床上发了个半分钟的呆——这种事情不能怪他，实在是人类这个物种对新鲜事物都必得有个熟悉的时段，更何况他的生活受副业影响太大，更得处处小心警惕，以防一步留神，就得面对看守所的铜墙铁壁。

黑羽把头脑晃荡清楚，手脚并用的爬下大床，就近在二楼洗漱完毕，这才人模人样的趿着鞋去找一楼的白马，不是餐厅就是书房，不是书房就是花房，来自英伦的少爷素来准时，他这会过去，茶壶也一定还冒着热气。

今天的答案是花房。

黑羽又打了个哈切，只把这纯粹的生理反应当作提示的招呼，玻璃罩里的植物生的温顺绚烂，再不远的架子上就栖着白马的鹰，任意生物都容易在这里萌生被饲养的错觉，以至于没走几步就觉得松垮懒散，像只没骨头的猫。

“醒了？”白马没有抬头，仍在看他手里的东西，报纸或卷宗，甚至可能是苏格兰场新发现的案情，黑羽一边漫无目的的猜测一边求证答案，却发现白马只是又在看福尔摩斯先生大展神威的小说。

“醒了。”黑羽乖腔乖调的回答，自觉的拉开椅子在桌边坐下，他的身份还未能给白马知晓，因此也不能在这里变出鸽子，真是可惜了，他想着，他的那些小生灵，一定喜欢这个漂亮温和的环境。

桌上的红茶正泛着漂亮的金红。

“英式早餐。”

“啊。”

“也来一杯。”

“嗯。”

他答得散漫，白马却笑了，抬起头把书放到手边，熟练的拿起早帮黑羽备好的杯子，一杯茶，半杯奶，三块糖，黑羽对甜味的嗜好他不敢苟同，却更好奇他对那些风险与人工奇迹的热衷，怪盗基德是个甜品控，恐怕是除他以外再无人知晓的秘闻。

想这些事的时候他扬了嘴角，纯乎是无意识的动作，然而落在黑羽这个存心观察的人眼里就是有用信息，需要被百八十遍的分析。

小少爷今天醒的太早，眼下又有淡淡的眼圈，就气色而论倒是不差，笑的也很有种好事将近的感觉，但是吧，黑羽咂摸着自己的茶，总觉得有那么点儿不对味儿的。

“黑羽君。”他的男朋友唤他，硬生生把他从自己九曲十八弯的迷宫敲打出来，却又在他以眼神表达疑问的时候笑着先说没什么，然后才道，“只是想提点建议。”

委婉直白，却又绝不委屈，白马甚至还端了茶杯掩饰自己皮笑肉不笑的虚伪谦恭，将茶水抿下的时候眼睫低出半个弧度，深棕的阴影里仿佛睡着半个世纪的柔情。

“虽然我预感那不是什么好话。”黑羽翻了个白眼，拿茶匙敲了敲陶瓷的杯壁，“但没办法，谁让这是你家。”

他做了个请说的收拾。

白马被他逗笑了一瞬，却又很快收敛了心神，而紧跟着黑羽就见证了一场耗时十秒的字斟句酌的大戏，就好像其主人真的有在思考要如何令人舒适的提出建议。

“如果可以的话，”他最终道，一副下定了很大决心的样子，“我希望黑羽君能够尽早结束现在这种不安定的双重生活，你想要什么我们都能找到别的，更合适的玩法。而且你也不用急着强调你不是基德，我不是在要求你告诉我。”说完这句之后他竟然还微笑了下，苦恼和宠溺参半，是混血儿独有的奇特幽默感。

“为了避免（我）精神分裂的结局。”

黑羽差点没拍桌子。

一句话戳爆两层雷点，在他面前唯独白马有这种本事，黑羽快斗的灵魂在心底爆粗，嚷嚷着说去你妈的老子才不会精神分裂，然而皮子却还得绷着狡辩自己不是基德——这步骤很烦，他也很想省，但是正如得胃癌得先有个胃，他和白马一切关于那位怪盗的探讨也总得先来一轮否认才能开场。此等表演当然形式拙劣，内核也在经年累月的重复下变成了一纸空文，演员和观众疲惫相当，只是碍于规律才不得不长此以往。但是今时不同往日，白马一句话捅了炸药篓子，黑羽被这句话激得亢奋，精神和斗志都相当昂扬，以至于陈词的时候异常慷慨，完全没意识到这种表里不一的激昂实在很容易落进白马（对他自己）的未来假想。他表现的应激，十分之十二的气急败坏，没说两句就弄的白马举双手表示投降。侦探先生叹着气，满嘴都是英式日语，是是是，好好好，黑羽君说的都对，黑羽君说的都好。他表现的太无奈也太敷衍，全然没个认真听话的模样，所以没两句后黑羽的火气也就消了下去，反倒是无趣感泛滥上来，只得哼两声捧起自己的杯子，转而道，“所以，干嘛突然说这个？”

他有些怀疑，不觉得白马会凭空多此一问，伦敦来的矜贵少爷眼圈浓重，他这个男朋友总归得关心少许，这种时候他倒是不去思考自己那些会让白马困苦纠结的犯罪行为了，毕竟事情到了这种地步，如果不是他还不想把秘密全盘交付出去的话，称之为情趣也不会存有问题。

但白马显然不太想答。

黑羽在一边喝茶，胡乱的同白马猜了几个答案，被连续否定之后灵光乍现，眯眼道，“你昨晚不会做噩梦了吧！”

说这话时，他嘴里还叼着才吞进去的巧克力小面包。

怪盗先生一语中的，侦探先生显然很不高兴，黑羽这回没等到白马的答案，抬眼才望见男友泛红的耳尖，心知猜中的小朋友玩心一下大起，当即就要白马把梦中所见统统老实交代。好在侦探先生也有着相当不错的反侦查雷达，在危机到来前就轻咳了一声站起身来，说什么时间不早了且我订好了米其林三星的午餐。

米其林三星耶！黑羽眼睛一亮，当即毫无原则的跟着白马起身，抛弃了方才想问的问题。

表盘的时间是十一点零三。

面对米花町一如既往的拥堵交通，白马很不平民的选择了打的，去往餐厅的路上他们没有多说什么，在后座也没有坐的很近，他们还只是这世上千千万新晋情侣中的普通一对，还不习惯在外人面前表现的过于亲密。

出租车在高架桥上遇到堵塞，黑羽也看腻了窗外的街景，干脆把脑袋咔咔得转向白马，“真奇怪，”他说，“跟你一块，我倒没怎么被卷进过命案里。”

这一句话他说的不太谨慎，大逻辑也存有些许问题，然而白马早不是那个执着于把他打包塞进监狱的白马，因此也只是很不严谨的回答道，“以前，也不都是命案的。”

这句话里漏出两个重点，一个以前一个都，黑羽眼疾手快的挑了前者追问，却也没有真的具体到某个过去的时段，年轻的男孩双眼明亮，那点聪明劲儿就都写在眼睛里，“以前？”他不怀好意的重复，“那现在呢？”

他打着叫白马难堪的主意，却未料白马根本不在乎这点不起眼的面皮，侦探先生大大方方的摊手，旋即露出一个诚恳而精致的漂亮笑容，“现在当然是一直追着你跑啊，黑羽君。”

黑羽的心跳差点漏了一拍。

白马的五官生的明秀，皮肤的底子又好，这一笑被他做的很有些电影男主的味道，他的双关带的巧妙，读他名字的时候又用了种有些粘腻发音，黑羽被这一句似是威胁的告白震住，一时再说不出话，心里却有些不甘不愿的愤恨，觉得白马是违规使用了魔法攻击。

十二点整他们在餐厅落座，点了最贵一档的套餐，白马婉言谢绝了一切酒精饮料，转而给黑羽点了份果汁。“我相信你能理解，”他笑吟吟的，甚至是和蔼的解释道，“你没到法定的饮酒年龄，对吧。”

显然，某位国际怪盗在日常生活中的细微越轨他也都知道。

套餐一份接一份的上，黑羽吃的十分满足，然而上到海鲜料理的时候岔子终于还是蹦哒出来，因为即使被肢解成微妙的块状，那也依然还是最大恶极的水生生物之——被料理后的鱼！

黑羽持着刀叉僵住，从喉管里发出一声很不正常的悲鸣。他怕鱼这点白马知情，但到底怕到个什么程度却很模糊，黑羽的偶像包袱虽然不重，却也实在不愿意把自己为数不多的弱点轻易暴露，不擅溜冰，还怕鱼，在这个细节决定成败的年代，他是真的没有那么多可以虚掷的余裕。

倒不是说白马会公私不分的为难他啦，黑羽这样想到，他只是真的很讨厌白马那堆随身携带的记事本而已。

“啊呀。”白马反应飞快，一秒钟就理解了他异常的僵直，而餐厅的服务也显然很对得起他们的星级，在了解情况后第一时间就作出了处理。

很快的，黑羽的海鲜料理被烹调精致的海胆取代，而白马则在和大堂经理的一番交谈后重新回到桌边，道，“我还真是不知道，原来连这种程度的鱼都怕嘛？”

“别说那个字——”黑羽恹恹得，表现的很有咬叉子的冲动，“让那种东西接触皮肤会做噩梦。这个你不许记！”

白马被他逗笑，却没有回答任何确切的字眼，某种自制的骄矜禁止他说出明确的谎言，但是误导和隐瞒不算，这是黑羽也改变不了的东西。

在这小小的插曲过后，他们相当的愉快的品尝了之后的肉料理和两道甜点，黑羽对搭配了柚子雪葩的酥皮巧克力布朗尼赞不绝口，而白马则更欣赏在制作过程中加入了完熟梅酒的焦糖布蕾。这种饮食上的偏好差异他们早已习惯，更不会引起任何关乎品味的不当纷争，而等到整套套餐全部吃完，黑羽已经显而易见的变得很撑，白马其实比他好不了多少，但是他从来都是比较会装的那个，从不让人窥见失态的端倪。

他俩在餐厅门口分开的时间是十五点十七，各自有各自的事情处理。白马要去警视厅查阅资料，之后还要去东大拜访熟人，而黑羽今晚正有尚未发函的魔术表演，这会儿正要去找他亲爱的爷爷寺井。

白马看着他，显然有点忧伤，“在我面前，”他强调，“你可以直接称他为‘魔术助理’。”

这是个显而易见的友好提议，但黑羽一如既往的不打算接受，他顾左右而言他的岔开了话题，反而问了些更关键的，“我今晚要在外边吃饭，你呢，回不回去？”

“不回。”白马微笑，“家庭聚餐，而且我可不觉得你希望我去。”

黑羽以白眼回应。

怪盗基德不喜欢侦探，这根本就是个伪命题，然而所有的侦探里他只会妨碍白马到场，这是在恋爱前后都不曾发生过改变的事情。

但是吧，黑羽咂嘴，颇有点抱怨的意思，在这方面他实在是个双标的小孩，固执的觉得白马能否在他的犯案现场出现应该是由自己予夺的权力，他可以骗人，可以给出错误的交通情况，更可以僭越的给人下药，但前提得是白马会来，他的在路上是他刺激感不可或缺的组成部分，就算是白马本人也不应当漠不关心。

“还真是追到手了就变心。”他坐在寺井的酒吧里低声嘟囔，很小心眼的对比起了交往前后白马去他现场的频率，外人不知道他们的秘密，只会觉得白马侦探终于不再执着基德，可是只有基德本人清楚，那是因为白马已经拥有了他魔术之外全部的注意。

白马甚至近乎知道他犯案的理由。

在他们尚未交往之前，黑羽曾经受过一次颇为严重的擦伤，两颗子弹贴着他的胳膊疾行而过，而他还得在半空中保持潇洒自如的退场。他面对的组织危险而庞大，对比之下他根本就是道边的泥沙，但是泥沙很有自信，甚至能打起精神去找自己的宿敌之一帮忙。

如果翻开黑羽的大脑，任何人都会为他当时的决策过程感到惊异，因为尽管他表现的像个被恋爱前的暧昧感冲晕了头的女高中生，但事实上他却做了一整套严密的逻辑推理，考虑到他明面上离开犯罪现场的时间和警署的办事效率，考虑到他的伤口情况和可以对它们进行处理的地点远近，考虑到安全和信息泄漏，考虑到能够得到的待遇，却唯独没考虑那些容易诱导多巴胺分泌的关系。

于是乎，才从警署回家不久的白马在铃响后心血来潮的自己开门，就看见黑羽扶着胳膊站在门口，以一个极不自然的姿势和一种相当基德的口吻道，“你这里能帮忙处理意外摔伤嘛，白马君～”

那当然不是什么摔伤。

给黑羽涂酒精的时候白马有点手抖，后来扎绷带的时候也一样，一个养尊处优的少爷当然不习惯处理这样的外伤，但是急救常识他懂，辨认伤口，自然更是在行。

但他连半个字都没有说。

如果这个时候进行拷问，黑羽有可能会给出所有他想知道的答案，但事实上此刻的他根本做不到平心静气，反而是愤怒几乎要烧穿大脑。他不冷静，甚至很有些粗暴，不管是消毒还是上药都用了十分的力道，黑羽痛的要死，却也知道是自己先做错了事，所以只好在龇牙咧嘴的同时乖乖忍耐，然而等到白马开始刻意的扭着他的手上绷带的时候他终于忍不下去，怪叫一声抽出手来，声音里很有几分委屈的控诉味道，“你，”他高举着被绑到一半的粽子高喊，“你这是谋杀！”

场面一时十分喧闹。

白马就冷着脸看着他。

黑羽瞪了他半天，却也没收到任何回应，因此只好重新把手臂交付过去任人施为，却在示弱的瞬间窥见白马眼中一星半点的松动，然后才听见小少爷矜持而克制的半句，“这都是必要的操作。”

他在撒谎。

黑羽抽了抽鼻子，意图用冷哼掩盖更多的情绪，白马这会儿倒是稍微淡定了一点，心疼稍稍占据上风，却也没减他手下半分力道，只是没再变得更狠。

一点一点，伤处被青黑的药粉覆盖，药粉又被雪白的绷带缠绕，而在这个姿态下他们凑的太近太近，仿佛只一下就能偷走对方的吻，和心。

“……别生气了嘛。”很突然的，黑羽快斗突然开了口，声音在夜色里压的既低又软，简直就是要哄骗迷路的猫咪，“我知道错了，以后不会了。”

他们都撒谎。

有那么些时候，白马会觉得黑羽像猫，所谓的怪盗基德也不过是披得一层鸽子的皮，而名为黑羽快斗的猫则是个喂不熟的小家伙，可饿急了又会跑过来蹭着你的腿喵喵喵的撒娇。你总被它碰瓷，因此也就有了些经验，晓得这没良心的肯定吃完了就跑，但是你和它都清楚你不会不管它，更清楚你不会狠下心弄死它，所以你没办法，只能把它抱在怀里喂它吃饭，但是恨也是真的恨，所以撸到尾巴的时候就故意下了重手。猫咪被你摸疼了，一蹦就是三尺高，可是它不会伸爪子也不会挠你，它也知道过分的那个是自己。

但是能怎样呢，它委委屈屈的冲你喵两句，还是会蹭过来，小心翼翼的要你原谅。

你们都知道。

明明在观众和危险面前，他的灵巧耀眼，连最璀璨的星都比不上。

二十二点差五分，黑羽成功甩脱所有警部，快乐得带着宝石蹦向天台，没有侦探碍事的夜晚是怪盗最好的消遣，就像是新游戏的教学关卡，有趣，却又不存在任何风险。

“你看起来很高兴啊。”

正要摸上早就备好的逃生设备时听见人声，黑羽快斗直接僵立当场，楼梯道边施施然旋出自己的男朋友君，长身玉立，言笑款款，不怀好意，秀色可餐。

该死，黑羽快斗在心里气急败坏，这人不说不来的嘛。

“我还以为你厌倦了，从一开始就不准备到场。”怪盗基德微笑，就着月光停下脚步，他的扑克脸早就练到极致，还不至于被白马这一手出其不意下出毛病。

“但我也从没说过会不到场。”侦探也笑，笑容里很有点锋利的意思，“还是说，你有别的途径关心我的消息？”

这一句话他说的温和，然而意思却很直白，也就是基德习惯了他这种夸大其词的唬人腔调，才能毫无障碍的摸出当晚的战利顾左右而言他，“我只是很庆幸你来。”

“哦？”

“因为你看。”怪盗先生最后对月看了一眼掌中的珠宝，突得蹿到侦探前将之为对方佩上，那是一枚切工完美的蓝宝石胸针，红棕色的光泽甚至比月色明亮。

“宝石得还给得当的佳人啊～”

说完这一句，怪盗先生的斗篷霎时扬起，一个闪光弹之后背对着霓虹落入虚空，又在瞬息之后展开飞翔的羽翼。而白马的手指在胸针表面温柔的摩挲了一下，这才摇着头轻笑起来，“我来只是想告诉你，今晚预报有雨，你只有半小时飞回掩盖行踪。”

处理完因黑羽而陡然增加的文书和笔录工作，白马终于还是没能赶上在下雨前回家，可惜某个罪魁祸首并没有坦白从宽的自觉，趴在台灯底下睡的十分乖觉。

白马进了房间，很小心的没有弄出任何声响，然而装睡的黑羽反应极快，当即揉着眼睛抬起头，道，“怎么回来这么晚。”

他的话里没有质问的意思，表情也装的不像，然而趴久了脸上总有些红痕，看起来竟然还有那么点怨怼的味道。

白马被他逗笑了半秒，却又很快恢复成了以往的骄矜，轻咳了声掩饰过尴尬，“我为什么回来晚你不知道？”

黑羽笑了，也不再装先前那虚假的睡眼惺忪，只是蹦过去勾住对方的脖子展开亲吻，交融了夜风，和雨水的味道。

“不早啦，”他嗅着白马发间洗发水的清香说道，“洗澡睡觉？”

时间是二十三点五十一。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文6500+，以上。


End file.
